


到此为止

by Asuu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: evanstan





	到此为止

Sebastian走到门口，玄关的灯在他扶上门把的时候闪了一下。他前几天买过来的灯泡还放在立柜上，没人去换。他拉开门，冷风灌进屋子里，门口的地毯不用踩上去也知道有多软，因为这是他们两个一起挑的。他说了至少三遍这么软的地毯不要放在门口，卧室比较适合，但它出现在这里了，在Sebastian脚下。

不，这当然不是Sebastian此刻头也不回走出门的理由。他关门的时候一定停顿了，但身后没有他期望的动静。Sebastian裹紧了外套，朝外面呼出一口白气，调整了一下帽子才把门关上。这不是他们第一次不欢而散，也不会是最后一次。Sebastian经常想他们是不是对彼此折磨上瘾，如果哪天他们不想再折磨对方，那也就这么散了吧。

他回到自己家里，经纪人给他发消息，是些安慰的话，让他不要回应。Sebastian愣了几秒，很快反应过来是社交网络上出了事。他很熟悉，因为发生过不止一次。他先是回忆自己过去的几天时间里做了什么，把可能的情况全部列了一遍，才在一边自我安慰一边自暴自弃地点开了社交网络。

“喔。”Sebastian在知道了缘由后关上了手机，怎么说呢，他比以前勇敢多了。他去洗了个澡，很慢，中途甚至哼起了歌，庆祝糟糕的一天即将过去。然后他躺上床，打开音乐，又开始翻看网络上人们的留言。

有人把他之前说过的话翻出来揪他的错，他的本意被曲解了，连曾经喜欢他的，一些看起来眼熟的ID，都在指责，和表达对他的失望。

“活该。”他幸灾乐祸，好像被骂的是别人。他打开其他社交软件，那里他有一个小号，谁也没有关注，只用来记些有的没的。他脑子里基本空白，敲敲打打了一堆意义不明的文字，然后发送，关闭，把手机反扑在枕边。然后他好像睡着了几分钟，又好像没有。他不知道现在几点了，手机还在不知疲倦地唱着煽情的歌词。

你会回来吗？别离开我——

我爱你，你是我的唯一，我爱你——

“你爱我吗。”

音乐戛然而止，在Sebastian问完这句话的尾音。他翻过手机，电量耗尽正在自动关机，屏幕暗下去，Sebastian盯着那反射出的模糊影子好几秒，把自己埋进被窝。

很多时候人们知道自己在做梦，比如现在。他坐在一把让他不觉得舒服的椅子上，身边是Chris Evans，和其他一些人。周围的人在讲话，他没有办法集中精力，低着头盯着自己的鞋尖。然后有人叫他的名字，他抬头看向声源，余光全落在一个人身上。“你呢Sebastian，在片场有什么趣事吗？”主持人问，用期待的眼神看他，“比如和Chris之间。”

这个时候，他应该和坐在旁边的Chris相视笑笑，然后给出一些会让底下观众雀跃的答案。但是Sebastian从第一步开始放弃，他没看身边注视着他的人，举起话筒贴到嘴边，用太久没说话的沙哑嗓音回答他们：“没有，实际上，嗯……我和他不太熟悉。”

他说完放下了话筒，没有看台下和其他什么人，把视线重新聚焦到了他的鞋尖上。然后他醒了，一秒后他反应过来吵醒他的不是梦里的声音，而是他家的门。

我该把钥匙要回来，他埋在枕头里想。没关的台灯刺得眼睛花白了几瞬，那个人推开他的房门后没有做声，Sebastian从床上坐起，借着自己还没清晰的视线看向门口，他觉得还没睡醒的头更痛了。

“我打电话给你，关机了。”

“嗯，它没电了。”

“嗯……那你应该，充电。”

嚯，这是什么程度的没话找话，Sebastian快要笑出来，但他忍住了，挑了挑眉，“你说得对。”

“我刚才梦见你了。”Sebastian在站在门口的人把一只手塞进裤子口袋又抽出来之后说，那人终于走近了一步，“是吗？”他到了床边，坐在Sebastian的床上。“好的还是坏的？”

“不算好……也不算坏。”距离的缩短让他声音变得更低，Sebastian捋了捋不算乱的头发，感觉梦里的窒息感快要被他带到现实。“只是……某种可能会发生的情况。”

Chris没有追问下去，他也许知道对他来说这不是一个好梦。

“Seb，你走后我一直在想我们的事……在想你。”Chris说，他垂着眼睛的睫毛快速扇动了两下，Sebastian的心跟着跳了几下。

“我觉得我们不能再这样了Seb。”他深呼了一口气，在措辞后面的话。Sebastian歪过脑袋，在他没看到的角度翘起一边嘴角，慢慢说道，“你这么晚到我家来，是想跟我说分手吗？”

“什么？当然不！Seb，我……”然后他的声音被堵了回去，因为Sebastian吻了他。他的急切慌乱瞬间被抹平，房间里好安静，Sebastian捧住他的脸，温柔地啄吻他的唇。但接下来Chris破坏了他的节奏，他用力吻回去，把Sebastian包进自己的怀里，力道大得人身上发疼。Sebastian没有反抗，尽管他被咬得哼出了声，相反，他更加配合地张开了嘴，搂住男人结实的背部。

Sebastian总是更容易投入状态的那一个。他把自己完全交给Chris，放纵又顺从，毫不介意主动权在别人手里。他享受这个，Chris也是，他们在性事上的契合度大于生活。有时候他们会觉得讽刺，但这未尝不是一件好事。

“Chris…”他舒服地叹出声，尽管Chris还没做什么。他被压在自己的床上，Chris隔着他的睡衣咬他胸前明显的两点凸起，他还穿着那件柔软的杏色毛衣，Sebastian喜欢埋在他怀里，就像对着刚洗完澡香香的dodger，把脸埋在它的毛里滚上几圈，虽然那多少会让他打几个喷嚏。

他赤着的脚踩在Chris的毛衣上磨蹭，脚趾从下摆探进去，掀起他的衣服，Chris抓住他的脚踝，把睡裤脱了下来。

身份原因，他们并不能在身上明显的位置留下什么痕迹，所以Chris分开他的双腿，在大腿内侧皮肤上按了按——那里的几处红痕已经变成了淤青，Sebastian颤抖地缩了缩腿，被Chris抓住吻了上去。他湿热的唇舌在他腿间游走，被打湿的皮肤暴露在空气里，又凉又烫。Sebastian望着天花板，被突然但不意外的痛感激出了哭腔。他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤被咬住，吮出新的痕迹，覆盖在那些快要褪去的记号上。他闭上眼睛，泪水没有多到可以流出来，Chris换了好几个地方，Sebastian在心里数着，一个，两个，三个……他胯间硬着的器官时不时被埋在他腿间的人触碰到，Sebastian知道他是故意的，但他只能等。

Chris放过那块斑驳的皮肤，抬头俯视他，Sebastian望着他，他的眼神一定期待又渴望，因为Chris很快扒下他的底裤，耐心全无地把他整个人翻了过去，手指捅进他的屁股——这当然不行，Chris抽出手指在他的臀肉上用力打了一巴掌，Sebastian埋在枕头里呜咽一声，谁都知道那不是因为痛。Chris从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，把剩得不多的液体全倒在了他的屁股上。

Sebastian喜欢被Chris弄得湿乎乎的感觉，他感觉自己被撑开，被侵入，于是他把自己的的臀翘得更高，去迎合Chris的动作。

他已经被扒干净了，而Chris连毛衣都没脱，沾湿的下摆打在他屁股上。Sebastian手往后去抓他的衣服，被Chris扣住手腕操得更深。

Sebastian想起他们才刚搞在一起不久的时候，那时他们还在拍电影，他在酒店的房间里跪在地上给Chris口交，Chris手指把他唇边的秽物抹去，没有解开他被领带缚在背后的双手，俯视着他低声问道：“如果是Bucky的话，他会把队长的精液舔干净吗？”Sebastian蒙着水雾的眼睛抬起来，迷恋地看着近在咫尺的脸，慢慢点了点头，哑着被深顶过的嗓子回答：“他会的。”又埋下头，把沾到Chris裤子上的液体一点点舔掉。

他就这么想着当时的场景，身后的人一下顶到熟悉的位置，Sebastian突然捏紧了被抓住的手，哭喘地塌下腰，抖着腿射在了自己深色的床单上。还埋在他身体里的人显然愣了一会儿，没想到他会这么快。他扶住软下去的腰往自己胯上送，紧箍着他阴茎的穴口挤出更多润滑液，才刚高潮完的人只想躲，但Chris捞住他的腰一下一下往里顶得更凶，Sebastian拉长了音小声叫他的名字，被撞得破碎不成音调。

他把Chris射在他身上的精液用手指沾着放进嘴里，包括他被操软的肉穴。但Chris按住了他伸向自己下体的手，抓住他的两根手指往那湿滑的穴口里塞。Sebastian迷茫地看着他，下唇被自己咬得血红，Chris就把自己的手指也挤了进去，和他一起把Sebastian操得哀声求他。

Chris俯下身吻他，Chris在他耳边说话，Chris不让他射，他就真的忍着，脑子里一边回放睡前听到的那首歌。你爱我吗？他一定是问出来了，才听到Chris说我爱你，Sebastian，我爱你。然后他射了男人一手，缩起身体流泪，把要抱住吻他的人推开了好几次，才放弃挣扎趴在他怀里哭。

剩余的夜不多，他们也没有精力去清理自己，但睡得格外安稳。


End file.
